What To Expect When You're Expecting A Child With Your Boss
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: Sometimes despite how HARD you may try to organize your life, the best laid plans don't always work. How will Jane react when her perfectly scheduled world comes CRASHING DOWN all around her? Rafael knows that he is walking a very thin line. Jane is completely off limits and happily engaged to Michael..so why is he starting to fall for an already taken girl? [Will be Rated M later]
1. Chapter 1: The Lunch Date

**Title: **What to expect when you're expecting a child with your boss

**Summary**: They say sometimes even despite how HARD you may try to organize your life, that the best laid plans don't always work. How will Jane react when her perfectly schedule world comes crashing down all around her? Rafael knows that he is walking a very thin line. Jane is completely off limits and happily engaged to Michael...so why is he starting to fall for an already taken girl? [Jane & Rafael] PLEASE READ & REVIEW!

**Disclaimer/ Note from the author: **Okay, so I didn't expect to FALL IN LOVE with this show at all. To be honest the promos before it aired looked a bit hit and miss, but once I watched the pilot, I was quickly praying that the show would NOT get cancelled because I just loved it so damn much! Luckily for us, the show just got picked up for a full season so we don't need to worry haha. So obviously, I ship Jane and Rafael. I don't like Michael for some reason. He seems really shady somehow haha. So I'm going to use my gut instinct and write him the way I want in this story, hopefully I don't upset any Michael fans but you have been warned in advance. Anyways, I really hope you guys give this story a go. I have a lot of ideas to make it angsty, romantic and full of drama. If you enjoy reading this and you want me to continue, please take a minute and review..it not only makes my day, but it will also push me to update this faster ;) Onto the story! Enjoy! Paris xo

**Date Published: **25 October 2014

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2014

* * *

><p><span>xo<strong> Chapter One:<strong> The Lunch Date xo

"You wanted to see me?" Jane asked, knocking loudly on her Manager's office door.

"Jane, please come in and take a seat." Rafael Solano said, extending his hand out to gesture that she sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Ok-ay. What's all this about?" she asked nervously, taking a seat across from his wooden desk. "Wait, I'm not getting fired, right? Because I _really _need this job!"

Rafael stood up and walked around to the other side of his desk and lent across it casually. "No, of course not."

"Are you sure? Because Sophia has been saying all kinds of crazy things like how Management is trying to down size on staff, you know...because of budget cuts and the economic crisis, but I'm kind of pregnant, which you already know...because I'm pregnant with _your_ child, which is still _so weird, _but until this baby comes out of me, I need to make sure that I have work. I need to be able to provide-"

"Jane." he said placing a hand on top of hers to stop her from rambling on. "Relax. I wouldn't do that to you. You are not getting fired."

Jane breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! I was really worried like the whole time I was walking over here to speak to you." she said laughing nervously, before fidgeting with her hands.

Rafael frowned. "Did you honestly think I would fire you? You are the best worker I have!"

"I didn't know _what_ you wanted to speak to me about and so many other Hotels in the area have been firing staff..so..."

"I was going to speak to you about something quite the opposite, I promise."

"Oh."

"I have a new position opening up and I wanted to see if you would be interested in filling it."

"What kind of position?"

"It's mostly an Executive Assistant role. So you would be working with me more directly and doing all sorts of tasks that I assign to you."

"Sounds great. But I'm not qualified in that kind field. You should ask Casandra...she's been studying Business and Public Relations. She might be more suitable."

Rafael shook his head quickly. "I don't mind that you're not qualified. This is a more..._learn as you go_ kind of role and I think you would be the best candidate for the job."

Jane frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"It's a well paying job, so obviously there will be a lucrative pay rise." he said ignoring her question and continuing on. "You will still receive all the same benefits regarding health, holiday and sick leave. You will be getting less hours working hours, but more pay."

"I don't know. I'm really happy with my current role. I've done it for eight years, but Casandra-"

"I'm sure Casandra would be an excellent candidate too, Jane but I've really got my sights set on you to fill this position." he said, running a hand through his hair nervously. "So can you do it? You could start as early as today. I've already cleaned out the room next door and the painters are almost finished with the final touches. What do you say?"

"Is this some kind of..._bribe_ to make me reconsider suing your sister?"

"What? _No._"

"Because you said that I should find a lawyer and come up with a number...which I've been doing."

"Yes. I still want us to settle this _outside _of court. Jane, I'm fine with you approaching us with a settlement offer. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."

"Then if this is _not _a bribe...what is it?" she asked frowning a little.

"It's just a promotion. I told you that you were the best employee that I have."

"And I told you that Casandra is _more_ qualified for this position." Jane hissed loudly.

"But I don't want Casandra, I want _you." _he hissed back angrily.

"So what then...is this some lame excuse to get into my pants?"

_"What?_ No. Aren't you like engaged or something, anyways?" he asked, laughing nervously and shifting uncomfortably against his desk.

"Yes, to Michael. You meet him briefly at the Sonogram. He's a cop, just so you know. In case you get any ideas..."

"Look...I promise that I'm offering you this job with the _purest_ of intentions." he said holding up his hands in the air defensively. "Scouts honour."

"I don't know."

"Look, Jane, if you take this role... I'll give you anything you want."

Jane raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at him. "Anything I want? Really?"

"Provided that its work related." he said correcting himself.

"Fine." she said quickly. "I want to be able to still see my friends whenever I want. I don't want to be locked away in an office all day."

"Done."

"And I want you extend their lunch breaks to a full hour."

"How long are they now?"

"Half hour." she said rolling her eyes. "And when you think about it, that's hardly any time to shove down your food...especially when most of that time is spent heating it up or ordering it out."

"Okay. That seems reasonable. Anything else?"

"And you can't fire anybody."

Rafael crossed his hands over his chest quickly and laughed loudly. "I'm pretty sure that I can."

"No, of course you can...but what I mean is...you can't fire anybody because of the budget cuts. You can only fire them if they are slackening off on the job or if they mess up."

"Fine." he hissed loudly. "Any more demands I should know about?"

"No, I think that's it." She said smiling. "But I'm _warning_ you from now...that I don't know how_ great_ I am going to be in this new role. I'm hardly Executive Assistant material."

"Are you kidding me? I'm pretty sure I heard someone say that you've planned out your whole life down to a 'T'. I mean, you synced your calendar with your fiancee...who even does that? Since I've meet you, Jane you have always had direction in your life...it's one of the things that I admire about you. You are going to be perfect for this role. I know you're not going to let me down."

Jane forced a smile. She really wish that she could portray some of the same positive belief that Rafael had, but who was she kidding? She wasn't cut out for a fancy promotion. She was just a waitress. It was all she had ever known. It was all she wanted to do until she got her teaching degree anyways.

"So I was thinking that you could take the rest of the day off." he said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"But, I thought you said that I started today?" she frowned.

"Petra just texted me. I have a family emergency and I have to deal with it." he said checking his cell phone. "We will start tomorrow."

"Okay then. Are you sure that you don't want me to stay and work my normal shift? I could really use the money..."

"Jane, you will be paid for this day even though I'm sending you home. Think of it as a little present from me, to say _thank you _for accepting the promotion."

"That's really..._sweet _of you, Rafael. Thank you." she said standing up and heading for the door, before turning around and smiling a little. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. I hope everything is okay with your family emergency."

Rafael smiled and thanked her quickly. And just like that, she was gone. He picked up his jacket and threw it on hastily, before heading out of his office himself.

-x-

"What do you mean, you _can't_ fire staff?" Petra Solano growled angrily at her husband. "We are meant to be doing budget cuts, Rafael!"

"It was one of Jane's demands." he said, pouring himself a scotch and taking a sip out of it. "She told me that she would only accept the promotion, provided that I wouldn't fire her friends."

"And what...are you just meant to do _everything _she asks of you now? All because she's carrying your baby?" she asked, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"May I remind you that you were the one that said we should be trying to make her as comfortable as possible."

"Yes. I meant something like... let's take her out to dinner and get to know her. Or let's go with her to her Dr's appointments...I never said that you needed to give her some _bogus_ promotion, Rafael! Jesus Christ!"

"It's _not_ a bogus promotion. I happen to need an Executive Assistant and the main reason that I chose Jane for the role was because I wanted her to take it easy throughout her pregnancy. Being a waitress is hardly the right job for her to be doing while she's pregnant. It's long hours, it's tiring and she was on her feet all day. At least now she can sit, take it easy and I can manage the exact workload that I assign to her."

"Aren't you her knight in shiny armor?" she spat out sarcastically.

"Look, Petra...I know you wanted me to down size on the staff so we can protect ourselves in the event that Jane sues my sister and the Hotel becomes affected. But I promised her that I wouldn't fire anyone unless they gave me grounds to do so. We are just going to have to cut back in other areas until this storm passes over."

"Do what you want." she said rolling her eyes. "But don't blame me when you've run your father's company into the ground."

"Where are you going?" he asked, when she flung her bag over her shoulder and picked up her car keys.

"Shopping. You've stressed me out and I need to find a new dress to wear for tonight."

"Can't you just wear one of the million dresses that you already have? We are meant to be going easy with our money until this settlement is resolved."

"Do you honestly expect me to wear a dress that I've already worn before? Do you want me to be the laughing stock of the social elite world?"

"All I'm saying is that we need to take more concern with how we are spending our money..."

"You should've thought of that when you made conditions with your _precious_ little girlfriend, because you didn't want to sack her friends." she said before walking out of the door and slamming it shut behind her forcefully.

It was times like these that Rafael really hated his wife. He knew that they had both come to _that_ point in marriage where they were both using the other and they couldn't even care less. She had her eye on the millions she was set to make if she waited out their prenuptial agreement and he was only staying face so he could take his baby from Jane when the time came for her to deliver it to them. The only reason why Jane had changed her mind in the first place and agreed to give him the baby was because she was under the impression that it was going to a loving home. Rafael wanted to laugh. He and Petra were anything but a loving home. He was more than 80% sure that his '_loving' _wife was cheating on him. Not that he was at all jealous, but he still would've like to bury the guy just to satisfy his own ego.

-x-

"Babe, what are you doing here?" Michael asked, standing up from his desk and walking over to his fiancee.

"I finished work. I came to surprise you." she said excitedly. "How's your day been?"

"How have you finished for the day? Its midday. I thought you had the late shift tonight?" he asked frowning.

"Oh, right. Rafael gave me some news...have you had lunch yet? I packed us a picnic. We can talk about it over lunch."

"I uh," he said looking around at his workmates quickly. "I can't just go for lunch right now."

"Oh. Have you already eaten?"

"No, but we are sort of working this really important case and I probably won't be finished anytime soon. We are all on lock down until we find the missing piece to this puzzle."

"So you're not allowed to go for lunch?"

"We are probably going to order a pizza with the guys and eat at our desk while we work."

"But I packed us a picnic."

"You probably should've called before you came to visit."

"I had no idea that I needed to call you _before_ I visit." she said a little annoyed. "You surprise me at work all the time."

"Yes, but your job is..." he said whispering, so the eyes in the precinct would stop staring at them.

"Is what?" she growled. "Less important than yours? Because I'm just a waitress?"

"No. Jane, its just less... _demanding_ than mine."

"So less important then?"

"What? No. Baby! I didn't mean that."

"Cordero! What's going on here?" a voice from behind them said, interrupting their fight.

"Sorry Lieutenant, Jane was just leaving." he said, apologizing to his boss quickly. "Babe, you really need to go. I'll call you later tonight when I get home."

"Don't bother. You'll probably be too tired, after all your job is more demanding than mine." she said, pushing the picnic basket into his hands before spinning on her heel and walking off.

-x-

Jane was so mad.

_No mad was an understatement. _She was furious.

How dare her fiancee humiliate her like that in front of all his co-workers? In all the years that she had known Michael, he had known that she was _just_ a cocktail waitress at a hotel and he had been fine with that. Or so she had thought.

Sure, a Detective was a better career choice granted, but he never seemed to care before what she did for work before.. So why the sudden change now?

Besides, he of all people knew and understood that this was only a temporary situation until she could finish her teaching degree and become a qualified teacher! She had no intention of working in a hotel all her life.

"Ouch!" Jane said, when she collided with someone at full impact.

"Jane?" Rafael asked, placing a hand on her shoulder quickly. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, avoiding his eyes for fear that she would burst out crying again.

"Have you been crying?" he said frowning a little. "Is everything okay?"

"What? No." she said, quickly lying. "I'm fine. It's just allergies. Sometimes I get allergic to the flowers in the Hotel's foyer, that's all."

Rafael sighed heavily. He could sense that she was lying, but somehow he was getting the vibe that she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to him.

"Well, if you ever need to talk...you know where to find me." he said genuinely.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"So...what are you doing back here? I thought I sent you home."

"I uh," she said slowly, racking her brain for an excuse. _Why was she even back at work? _"I forgot something in my locker...and I need it."

Rafael smiled. He could read her like an open book and he loved seeing the way her face got nervous whenever she was hoping that he would believe her lies. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"I actually should get going." she said, her face colouring a little.

"Oh. Do you have somewhere to be?" he asked, trying his hardest to not sound overly jealous or too disappointed.

"No." she said quickly. "I mean,_ yes_. I was going to do this _thing." _

_"_I'm sure it can wait. Come, let's go and have lunch. I'm actually craving a grilled cheese."

"Shut up." she said hitting him playfully on the arm.

-x-

"Petra Solano... Detective Michael Cordero from the-'

"I know _who_ you are." she said cutting him off quickly and opening her door a little wider. "What are you doing here? Have you come to bribe me some more?"

"I'm here to ask you a few questions regarding the murder of Roman Zazo."

"You can't be serious." she said rolling her eyes. "Do you think I did it?"

"We have to follow up all our leads. We have a few questions to ask you. Is it okay if my partner and I come in?"

"Sure. Why not." she said sarcastically, gesturing for the men to come inside. "You're only wasting your time with me because I didn't do it, but whatever..."

-x-

"It's just I never thought he was embarrassed of what I did for a living _before _today! Do you know what I mean?" Jane asked, before taking a bit out of her pasta dish.

They had decided to go for Italian, since the grilled cheese Rafael had been craving was Jane's authentic recipe and nobody had ever done it the same justice.

"I mean, a part of me thinks that I'm just _overreacting _and another part of me is furious that maybe he's always felt this way about my job? What do you think?"

Rafael clenched his fists closed tightly. From what he was hearing about Michael, the guy sounded like a douche. "Did you tell him about your promotion?"

"I didn't get a chance too. He couldn't have lunch with me. He had work to do."

"I'm sure he will be proud of you once you tell him."

"I don't know if I want to tell him now." she mumbled under her breath.

"Sure you do. Look Jane, the main thing is that _you _were happy with your job. Who cares about what other people think?"

Jane smiled. "You're right. I love my job here. Its given me stability and security. It always paid me alright.."

"And now you'll be getting a promotion and a smaller workload..."

"Thank you for that." she said blushing a little when their eyes made contact with each other for a brief second, before she hers away quickly.

"My pleasure. Don't worry about it."

"No, I'm being serious. I didn't get a chance to thank you before. I just sort of freaked out."

"I'm just happy that you decided to take the position."

"Me too." she said smiling at him. This time she held his gaze and didn't turn away.

-x-

"Mrs Solano, can you please describe the nature of your relationship with Mr Zazo." Michael's partner Nathan asked before pulling out his notepad.

"He was my husband's best friend. He was a close friend to us."

Michael coughed sarcastically. "Mrs Solano...is it true that you had a more_ intimate_ relationship with Mr Zazo than your husband did?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Mrs Solano, you would be advised not to lie to us, because we are going to find out the truth eventually." Michael said a little annoyed. "We wouldn't want to have to arrest you for obstruction of justice."

"Fine." she hissed angrily. "He was my lover. My husband didn't know."

"So you were having an affair?"

"Yes."

"And how long did that affair last?"

"Two years."

"And did the affair continue until the time of his death?" Nathan asked, scribbling down some notes quickly.

"No."

"So who called it off?"

"I did."

"And when was that?"

"Two days ago."

"Mrs Solano, why did you call it off?"

"I called it off once I learnt that somebody had found out about the affair." she said glaring directly at Michael. "They threatened to expose me."

"The person that found out about the affair...did they threaten to tell your husband?"

"No."

"Then why did you end it with Mr Zazo?"

"Because I felt guilty. I love my husband very much."

"You love your husband and yet you spent _two years _cheating on him." Michael said, shaking his head in disagreement. "Doesn't seem like it."

"I'm sorry. But what does all this have to do with Roman's death?" she snapped, crossing her hands over her chest.

"We are just trying to cover all our leads, Mrs Solano."

"Look, I didn't do it. I also loved Roman very much. I've known him most of my married life. Surely, you must know that I didn't do it, right?"

"Mrs Solano, where were you between the hours of ten to midnight last night?" Michael asked ignoring her question and continuing on with his interrogation.

"I was at my Husband's Hotel...we were hosting a party."

"So the scene of the crime, then." Michael said dryly.

"Yes." she hissed. "But I didn't do it. And now gentlemen, if you don't have any further questions I would ask that you leave."

"We will be in touch. Thank you for your time, Mrs Solano." Nathan said standing up.

"Goodbye." she said holding open the front door for them.

Michael and Nathan turned the corner and headed towards the elevator.

"Do you think she did it?" Nathan asked his partner, before pressing the down button to the elevator. "She has motive...she didn't want her affair to become public."

"No." Michael said, stepping into the lift and hitting the door close button. "I think she's telling the truth, but I'm going to review the security footage and see where she was at all night throughout the party."

-x-

"So were you surprised to see me again after all these years?" Rafael asked, before taking a bit out of his desert.

"Not as surprised to find out that you are my _baby daddy_...or that your sister was the Dr that artificially inseminated me by mistake." Jane said laughing nervously.

"Its funny how things turn out."

"Meh. I tend to disagree. I'm still going through that '_why me phase?'_I guess I must have pissed off God or something."

Rafael laughed loudly. "I went through that phase when I was going through my Caner. You'll get through it."

"It's just still so weird, you know. It hasn't really sunk in yet that I'm pregnant...I mean, obviously I've had the morning sickness and the food cravings. We've gone to the sonogram and we've gotten the baby photos...I felt the baby kick-"_  
><em>

"You've felt the baby kick?" he asked, cutting her off quickly mid-sentence.

"Yeah, why? The baby kicks like _all _the time."

Tears started to fill Rafael's eyes and he quickly averted his gaze so that Jane wouldn't see. But it was too late.

"I could maybe let you feel the kick next time, if you want." she said reaching out across the table to squeeze his hand gently.

Rafael looked up at Jane and smiled before looking at her lingering hand on his.

"Sorry." she said blushing, quickly pulling it away. "So were you surprised to see me?"

"Definitely. But it was a nice surprise." he said smiling at her.

There was nothing that Jane wanted _more _in that moment, than to ask him if he ever thought about her after their (_magical) _kiss. But she decided to exercise all of her self control and fight the urge. There was no point in asking anyways. He was married. She was engaged. He was her boss. She was his employee. It was best that they keep their relationship _(and baby exchange)_ strictly professional.

_Speaking of keeping things professional_, a little voice in her head chimed. _You should make up an excuse to leave now._

"Thanks for the lovely lunch, Rafael." she said pulling out her purse. "But I have to get going...I have that _thing _to do, remember?"

"What are you doing?" he said, hitting away her hand as she tried to leave money to cover her meal.

"Paying for my lunch."

"It's on me."

"That's sweet, but you don't have to. This isn't a date and I can pay my own way."

"No, I insist." he hissed a little annoyed, handing her back her money.

"Fine." she sighed heavily. "Next time is on me then."

"Deal." he said. He had no intention of keeping that promise, but he figured there was no use in arguing with a pregnant woman. "Should I walk you to your car? I could carry your bag. It looks pretty heavy."

Jane laughed loudly. "It is pretty heavily. I just cleaned out my whole locker when I heard that you were giving me my own office. Some of the girls have been sharing them because there's been a shortage of lockers...I figured someone else could use mine now."

Rafael smiled. He loved how thoughtful and considerate she was. They were two beautiful qualities that his wife Petra didn't possess.

"Anyways, I'll be fine." Jane rambled on. "It's not _that _heavy." she lied.

"Nice try, I'll carry it. I don't mind. Give it to me."

"That's really sweet of you, Rafael... but I don't actually have a car...I ride a bus to work." she said, blushing heavily. "So it's okay. I'll survive."

"I'll drive you home then."

"What? No. You don't have to do that."

"I don't mind. Come, my car is not that far from here."

"Honestly, I can catch the bus. It's not that far."

"And I don't mind driving you."

"I really don't want to burden you." she said quickly protesting. "Besides, you're working and you're probably busy."

"Jane, I don't know if you _know _this or not...but I'm the Manager of this Hotel. So I pretty much make my own rules when it comes to work." he said cheekily, before taking her bag out of her hands. "I'm taking you home, end of story...unless, you don't trust yourself around me."

Jane hit him playfully on the arm. "Fine. But keep in mind, if I go _missing..._my fiancee is a Detective and he _will _find you."

Rafael rolled his eyes playfully. "Let's go."

-x-

"What did the police want?" Petra's mother said, rolling her wheelchair into the room and making her daughter jump quickly.

"I didn't know you were home." she said ignoring her question.

"They think you did it. Don't they?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Petra asked, pretending to not know what she was talking about.

"They think you killed the man you were _whoring _yourself out to. I saw this coming...it was in my cards today."

"He had a_ name_ and you already knew it, so pay him so respect... he happens to be dead now. I thought_ you_ of all people respected the dead." she said sarcastically. "And if you already knew that they were coming, you could've given me some notice."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I don't know mom, why don't you ask your special tarrot cards?"

"You may get away with taking to your _husband _like that, but you will do well to pay me _more _respect, Petra. I am your mother."

Petra sighed heavily. "We have a Hotel benefit tonight. I need to get ready."

"Can I give you a word of advice?" her mother asked quickly.

"Why not." she said sarcastically.

"You should tell Rafael about the affair before he finds out from someone else. If you love your husband like you say you do, Petra you should know that secrets are like land mines. Once they go off...the damage is deadly."

"And who is going to tell him about the affair? _You? _Roman is dead and you are the only other person that knows. I think I'm in the clear."

"The Detectives know."

"The Detectives will not bother me again once they see that my alibi checks out, mother. So unless you plan on telling my husband that I _screwed _his best friend for the last two years, then that's the _only _way that Rafe will ever find out."

"Petra, it's in your cards. Mark my words...deceit, betrayal and heartbreak await your fate. And I will not be the one to mention the affair to Rafael, but there is still time to handle the situation properly before he finds out from someone else."

"Leave me alone, mother. I don't have time for childish threats..I have a party to prepare for."

-x-

"Thanks for the lift." Jane said unbuckling her seat belt, as Rafael pulled to the curb in front of her house.

"Nice place." he said, twisting the key in the ignition to turn off the engine.

"Thanks, it's my abuela's." she said smiling. "That's my grandmother."

"Jane, yo hablo español." he said quickly. "It's okay." (**TRANSLATION:** I speak Spanish)

"Okay, phew." she said laughing a little nervously. "My abuela would _love you _then...I mean, she would love that you_ speak_ Spanish! She's always pushing me to ask Michael to learn. So I don't have to translate everything she says whenever he's around."

"Does he want to learn?"

Jane laughed loudly. "No. He thinks learning a new language is one of the hardest things that you can do."

"True...but doesn't he want to be able to speak in the mother tongue of the woman he loves? Wouldn't that be enough incentive for him-"

"Hold on. Come here." Jane said, cutting him off mid-sentence and pulling Rafael by the hand to bring him closer to her. "The baby just moved."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Say something again. I think the baby likes the sound of your voice." she whispered.

"Bebé , su a su papá." he said sweetly. (**TRANSLATION: **Baby, its your daddy)

"Did you feel that?" Jane asked excitedly.

"Yes." he said, as tears started to fill his eyes. "Do you mind if I listen for a heart beat or would that be too weird for you?"

"Of course you can."

Rafael placed his ear to Jane's stomach quickly.

"Bebé , su a su papá." he repeated quickly. "Y yo quiero mucho." (**TRANSLATION:** And I love you very much)

Jane bit down hard onto her bottom lip to stop her from crying. She was kind of thankful that Rafael was more concerned with the baby and her stomach right now, because she would hate for him to see that she was a minute away from bursting out in tears.

She had no idea why she ever doubted that Rafael would be a wonderful dad. The more she got to know him again over the last few months, the more she was convinced that carrying his child was the right decision.

"This is so beautiful." he said moving a hand across her stomach. "Wherever I touch your belly, the baby moves to that spot."

"I know." was all she managed to choke out. She had by now, started to cry herself.

"Jane, thank you for this." he said lifting his head up from her stomach and looking deeply into her eyes.

His eyes were tear stained and red when they meet her same gaze; and in that tender moment that they just shared..._she loved him. _

Whether it was platonic love..or a love shared between two parents, she did not know.

But for the first time in her life, Rafael Solano -the hot playboy, who had given her the most amazing kiss of her life, before never calling her back all those years ago and breaking her heart into a million pieces- had made a small hole in her heart and for that brief moment, she knew that she would always love him for as long as they both shared a part in their child's life.

-xx-

**Author's Note: **

So that was chapter one...what do you think? Should I continue this? Will people keep reading it?

This took me ALL DAY to write and I'm super exhausted. I've quickly re-read it, but sorry in advance for any mistakes. I will read this again tomorrow with a fresh pair of eyes and fix up anything thing I find.

I hope the Spanish wasn't too confusing. I thought to put the translation next to the sentence, rather than in the author's note at the end in case it got too hard to keep checking what was being said. (Please keep in mind that I am GREEK and not Spanish, so I hope that my translations are accurate. Sorry in advance to any of my Spanish readers if they are not)

I'm really excited for this story! I have a lot of twists coming up and things that I know will shock you, so I really hope this story gets positive responses. To be honest, I'd just be happy with reviews to know that people actually read this/ and or enjoyed it. Reviews are my favourite...so please take a minute and leave me a comment? I'd love you FOREVER and it will encourage me to update faster ;)

I hope that Rafael wasn't too OOC in this fic. It's hard to write him so far when I've only got two episodes to go off. Hopefully as the show continues, I can write him more appropriately, but for now please bare with me.

Also, yay for me for being the first Jane the Virgin writer...come on you slackos, where are the other stories that I can indulge in? :P Speaking of stories...I have an idea for a romantic (maybe even sexy/smutty) One-Shot...but I won't write that until I see how people respond to this fic... _wink, wink, nudge, nudge ;) __  
><em>

Finally, I'm not too sure about the title of this story...it may change later on...we will see ;) Anyways, enough of my rambling... _leave me a review? _

Paris xo


	2. Chapter 2: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello sweet readers,

Not a new chapter, just a small update/ author's note (don't hate me) but I just needed to clear something up before I confuse any other readers...

Thanks to a lovely reader (_Jayjay) _I just realized that my timeline on this story is WAAAAY off.

See, I wanted Jane to be a little further along in her pregnacy so that Rafael and her could bond over the baby kicking etc (*see note below) but as it turns out I completely forgot about the investigation going on about Roman Zazo.

In my story when Michael is interrogating Petra, he asks her where she was_ last night_ during the time of the murder..if the story is set later on during her pregnancy, this timeline would not add up GRRR because Jane is only a few weeks pregnant on the show. [In my defense, I would like to make a side note and say that I typed this story during the EARLY HOURS of the morning- so sincerest apologies, I clearly wasn't thinking straight or _logically_ at all!]

So can I ask a special favour off each of you? Can we just pretend that Jane is later on in her pregnancy so I don't have to go back and re-write the whole first chapter of my fic? See, the Michael/Petra investigation storyline is important in this story and if I cut it out or change it, I will have to get rid of the scene with Rafael and Jane feeling the baby kick in the car...see what I mean? Ugh. Anyways, I know its a big ask, but if you guys could just bare with me, I'd really appreciate it :)

I will be updating this story soon, I promise. I just need a MOMENT to fangirl over episode 3 and how good the Jafael scenes where!

P.S. THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the amazing and encouraging reviews! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

All my love,

Paris xx

* I did some research and you don't feel the baby kicking until roughly 16 weeks, so for the sake of my story Jane is somewhere just out of her first trimester.


End file.
